<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanda and the Definitely-Okay-Maybe-Even-Great Day by MadameCristal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111855">Wanda and the Definitely-Okay-Maybe-Even-Great Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal'>MadameCristal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pre-Slash, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Wanda has a LOT of thoughts and that's totally valid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wanda, Steve, and Tony take a trip to find Bucky, Tony Stark gets a much needed hug, Steve makes an excellent cuddle buddy, and Wanda has a really good day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanda and the Definitely-Okay-Maybe-Even-Great Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not too plot heavy here - just a little more Wanda Maximoff in your life, which we all need. It's my first time writing in the MCU, so I hope it doesn't seem too out of character. Please be gentle with me! ♥</p><p>Timeline: Set at the beginning of Captain America: Civil War - right after Thunderbolt Ross presents them with the Sokovia Accords. It's all canon divergent after that!</p><p>Disclaimer: This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Also - I obviously do not own these characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s just a kid,” Steve had said to Tony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was she a kid? In Sokovia, you stopped being a child at 18 - maybe 16 if there were too many kids in the foster home. At 27, she certainly didn’t think of herself as a child anymore. She could take responsibility for her own actions, thank you very much Steve Rogers. Besides, technically Steve was only like 32 years old. It wasn’t Wanda’s fault that he wanted to act like he was actually 100.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked down the hall, she figured she could quietly remind Steve that she was an adult who deserved to make her own decisions. Maybe not in front of Tony Stark, seeing as they’d never actually had a one-on-one conversation. Which was maybe her fault because looking at Tony made her alternate between utter sadness from her childhood and utter guilt from fucking with his mind. Regardless, sadness and guilt were two emotions she was very okay with avoiding completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into Steve’s room without knocking - something she’d later blame Vision and his lack of boundaries for - to a startled Steve. His room was boring and bland - devoid of personality - but his far wall was </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span> in maps and postcards and blurry photographs like he was tracking someone. Wanda peered closer to trying to piece together what exactly Steve was looking for so diligently. It didn’t take much for her to deduce he was looking for Sergeant James Barnes, Steve’s long-lost brainwashed best friend. Not that she faulted him for that - if Pietro was missing instead of dead, she’d scour the entire galaxy to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda,” Steve reprimanded and stared at the open door. Quickly, Wanda closed it behind her, as if Steve was scolding her for letting the world see his Bucky obsession and not for entering his room without permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child,” she stated, voice low and arms crossed over her chest in defiance. She wasn’t actually sure how this conversation would go, but she wanted to be on her guard just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re not,” Steve agreed and moved in front of his Wall of Bucky Barnes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what you told Tony literally an hour ago,” she pointed out and then moved closer to him in order to get a better view of the wall. She wondered why it was taking him so long to find Bucky. Surely, Vision or Tony could locate him in a matter of hours. She frowned as she realized Steve must not have </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She couldn’t imagine not doing anything required if Pietro was at stake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that,” Steve protested and once again moved in front of Wanda to stop her from getting too close to the wall. Wanda, though, had already moved past her initial reason for coming to see Steve. She’d fully shifted her focus to the wall as she moved completely into Steve’s space. If she was paying attention to him, she’d have noticed his breath smelled like spearmint toothpaste or that he must have recently showered since the scent of his body wash was still heavily clinging to him. But Wanda only had eyes for the many locations that Bucky had been spotted at - although some of the photographs looked a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> blurry to know if it was actually him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t asked for help,” she murmured. That was the fact that she was still hung up on. Bucky had been spotted </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and yet Steve was trying to find him alone. When she turned her head, she finally realized just how close Steve was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have help. Sam’s helping,” Steve muttered and frowned. Wanda raised her eyebrows and stared at Steve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam Wilson, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ex-US Air Force pararescue airman, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam was actually a really nice guy - not that he and Wanda were particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but he wasn’t a tech expert or in the business of tracking down people who didn’t want to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Sam qualified to help, Steve?” she asked, voice dipping into that low tone that most people thought of as </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Steve swallowed, and Wanda was so close she could actually feel the movement.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s my friend…” Steve trailed off as his words seemed to die out just looking at Wanda. She wasn’t actually angry, just gathering the information, but Steve didn’t seem to know that. She wondered if he was afraid. People were always </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Wanda these days - well except for an android brought to life that lacked all sorts of emotions and social cues. And while Vision was probably her best friend, his lack of fear wasn’t as reassuring as she sometimes pretended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vision could help. Tony could help. I could help,” she replied finally and then waited. Waited to see if Steve would protest or move or force her out of his room all together. But Steve Rogers surprised her, as he so often did, and did none of those things.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You could help?” he asked quietly and then he just stared at her, as if she was his salvation. It was a strange feeling for Wanda; nobody had ever looked at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> that way. They looked at her with distaste and pity when she was younger and things like fear or distrust these days, but never the way that Steve was right now. So she made a decision at that moment, because she wanted Steve to keep looking at her that way. She wanted him to trust her enough to let her help - even if that meant getting Tony Stark involved and putting up with the extra sadness and guilt that would sit heavy in her gut for days after the interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could fix his brain,” she said softly and placed a hand on Steve’s cheek. His face lit up at the prospect, as if Wanda had offered his greatest wish. And maybe she had. She wasn’t privy to the interworking of Steve Rogers' mind, despite the fact that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. She didn’t want to use her powers that way anymore, especially on the man in front of her. She'd probably only end up disappointed in how he thought of her anyway. She’d had enough disappointment to last a lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have to find him first,” she added and then turned back to the wall. She wasn’t all that interested in seeing any more emotions pass across Steve’s face as he figured out exactly what she meant. She moved closer to the wall in an attempt to put some space between them, but Steve just moved with her, as if he was suddenly only able to move in her orbit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to ask Tony,” he sighed and rested his fingers lightly at hip. Wanda resisted the urge to look down at his hand and instead stared at a picture of Bucky somewhere in Europe. Even with the sunglasses covering his face and the hood up on his jacket, she just knew he was lost - not in the world, although maybe he was, but lost in his mind. Wanda could relate; she felt that way all the time, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>We're </em></span>
  <span>going</span>
  <span> to ask Tony. Now. Because Ross is going to want an answer about the Accords - soon - and things might go to shit after that. But this we can do today, Steve, before any of that. This man can be saved. I can save him,” she said firmly and then turned to look at Steve. He still had that look, as if Wanda was something special, something good that made her insides all fluttery, but he also looked like there was something else he wasn’t telling her. Not that she was all that surprised. The number of secrets the members of the Avengers were hoarding away could fill the entire complex, but it wasn’t her place to know or tell those secrets. Mostly. She thought this one might be something important that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to tell me the real reason you didn’t ask Tony before?” she questioned as Steve sighed quite dramatically. She moved with force toward the door, expecting Steve to just follow. And he did; she could feel his fingertips pressing into the small of her back even as she walked. It was both strange and comforting at the same time. As Steve did not suddenly divulge his secrets - not that Wanda had really thought he would - she proceeded through the complex until she came across Tony in the kitchen. He seemed to alternate between inhaling coffee and munching on blueberries. Wanda stared at him in silence as she waited to see which emotion he’d illicit from her today. Guilt settled heavy around in her stomach.<em> Oh p</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>erfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, we need your help,” she said, voice steady but not low or angry. Her accent seemed to come out more when she talked to Tony, as if he was forcing her back into her little Sokovian box, even though the man hadn’t actually done anything to make her feel that way. Wanda really </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you? And if I provide this requested favor are you going to sign the Accords?” he quipped and raised his eyebrows. Wanda almost rolled her eyes, but she caught Tony’s little movement - just enough to put some extra distance between them. Tony Stark was afraid. And wasn’t that fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re unrelated,” she said softly, as if that would somehow undo what she’d done to Tony’s mind and make him less afraid of her. For a moment, they just stared at each other, as if they could convey their feelings without ever speaking a word. Which Wanda would be very happy to never actually say she was sorry because just the thought made her want to run away. But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> say it, if it made Tony stop flinching when she spoke to him. She just looked at the older man - and for a moment she was struck that maybe Steve hadn’t meant that she was an actual child but that she was much younger than Tony - until she could feel his conflict and guilt and sorrow and hope practically radiating off him. In the back of her mind, she knew she was probably using her powers to avoid actual conversations, but Tony didn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said finally, face lifting into a little half smile. Wanda thought that it made him seem more welcoming, and briefly wondered how to get him to do it more often in her presence. “What do ya need?” he asked, sitting down his coffee mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need you to find Bucky Barnes,” she replied, suddenly remembering Steve was still there and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hovering</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hovering behind her to be exact, hand firmly placed on her lower back. Wanda shoved the emotions that seemed to come with the gesture far into the back of her mind - <em>fucking emotions</em> - and focused on Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Is that all? F.R.I.D.A.Y, pull up the current location for James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony said into the nothingness of the kitchen. A voice - female and Irish - began speaking from the ceiling with coordinates. Wanda tried to imagine that voice being Vision’s instead and failed. It was too weird to think of him as anything besides her socially inept yet bulletproof friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Wanda could properly plan or process, they were off in a Quinjet to a set of coordinates that would apparently end with finding one Bucky Barnes. That weird tense atmosphere from the kitchen seemed to remain as they embarked. And Steve continued to touch her - her shoulder, her hip, her back, her neck, her hair - as if touching her was calming him down from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wasn’t saying to Tony. When Steve was at the console, Wanda sat down next to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something he’s not saying,” she said to the older man. He nodded and rubbed his goatee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that impression actually,” Tony snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something bad,” she added quietly. Because it was something bad. She just didn’t know if it was something bad for Steve or for Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could find out,” Tony suggested. Wanda whipped her head around to look at him. After everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span> was suggesting she use her powers to get into someone else's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could,” she agreed slowly. She didn’t want to though. Steve’s head was a place she really really did not want to be.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tony added and waved his hand in the air, as if that encompassed what she’d done to him. “But you could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> and see how bad the bad thing is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” she trailed off. She wasn’t sure she could explain to Tony all the reasons why she didn’t want to look in Steve’s mind or that most of them stemmed from her own inevitable disappointment if she did. But instead of asking any questions about her aborted statement, Tony just gave her a small nod as if he got it. And  wasn't it great that she could now have silent fucking conversations with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span> - that was definitely the way she planned to start her day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look for that one bad thing. Don’t look anywhere else, okay?” Tony said softly. And there seemed to be lots of things he wasn’t saying either. Which okay, Wanda was officially having conversations with Tony Stark where they didn’t actually have to say things to say them. Wanda Maximoff and Tony Stark - future best friends apparently. But instead of panicking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> new development, she turned to look at Steve and very carefully probed into his mind for that one specific bad thing - trying her very best to ignore everything else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she caught her own name in his head. And then she dropped her head in her hands as her eyes faded from red, because the bad thing was </span>
  <b>very very bad for Tony</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so then it’s really bad,” Tony sighed and leaned back to rest his head on the hull of the aircraft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Especially bad. Are you sure you want to know?” she asked as she pulled her head out of her hands to look at him. He sat still with his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you?” he questioned, still not opening his eyes. Wanda considered it for a moment, but she already knew the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said simply. Tony opened his eyes to stare at her. Wanda would want to know, but Wanda always wanted to know. Being oblivious never stopped the bad things from happening. It just made you feel worse later. She considered letting her eyes go red again and looking into Tony’s mind to see if he could handle the truth. But she didn’t. Tony Stark deserved to make his own choice on this matter, just as she deserved to make her own choice on the Accords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Tell me then,” he replied finally, and placed his palms flat on the bench they were sitting on, as if he was reminding himself not to act out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky killed your parents,” she stated. It was shit news honestly, and no amount of sugar coating was going to make that any better so she didn’t bother to try. Tony’s face drained of color as he sat there. His eyes kept flicking over Wanda’s shoulder to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Steve knew? For how long?” Tony whispered. Wanda reached over and grabbed one of his hands to give him a gentle - and hopefully comforting - squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years. It’s buried in the Hydra files if you look close enough. It’s what the Winter Soldier was programmed to do - assassinate,” she continued on, as if more information might make things better. She wasn’t sure exactly what Tony needed in that moment, but if it were her, she’d need to know everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So my mom too then?” he croaked out. Wanda watched as a tear slipped down his cheek, and she quickly swiped it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Her too. He’s been tortured and brainwashed and mind controlled, but he did it,” she replied. It never helped to skirt around the facts or the responsibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. And that’s why Steve didn’t ask me to help,” Tony sighed, voice still a little breathy from the tears she knew he was holding in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thought you wouldn’t help, if you knew. And he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> without telling you,” Wanda explained because that much was clear in Steve’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thought I’d blame Bucky,” Tony added, which was also true. Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> think that. Wanda wasn’t sure why, because it didn’t line up with what she knew about Tony Stark, but he’d been Steve’s friend much longer. He must have some reason for thinking that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” she asked curiously. Maybe Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, and Tony couldn’t handle the information. She felt her powers creep up as if they were sitting on her skin, and wondered if she’d need them. But the only thing she was getting from Tony currently was sorrow, and that was an emotion she lived with on the daily without attacking anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. No. Maybe,” Tony sighed and then choked out a sob. She squeezed his hand again, and then suddenly she was hauled into a full body hug with the billionaire that once designed the missiles that killed her parents. Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Tony her Bucky? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wanda made eye contact with Steve over Tony’s head, and he moved like he was going to come closer. Wanda shook her head, and Steve’s footsteps faltered. She could see the worry all over his face, but she just gave him a little half smile and wrapped her arms around Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he knows? Bucky. Do you think he knows that he did?” Tony asked a long time later, when they'd finally disentangled from each other. Wanda missed Tony’s warm hug and felt the urge to pull him close again, maybe rub his back soothingly like Pietro used to do when she cried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. He looks really lost to me. But then again, that’s why I’m here,” she gave a little shrug. “Do you want him to say he’s sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Tony asked quietly. And no, Wanda didn’t. She hated sorrys for things you couldn’t change and pity and terrible emotions that made you feel like you were drowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate sorrys. They’re not particularly useful, and they make you feel even more like crap anyway,” Tony agreed. Wanda knew that he was saying it for himself and for her - that unspoken apology for what she’d done in his mind. But he’d also purposely said it loud enough that Steve would hear it too. Which Steve knew since he moved over to where they were sitting. Even though he remained standing, he angled his body so that he could rest a hand on Wanda’s shoulder as he looked between the two of them. Wanda rolled her eyes as she grabbed that hand and pulled Steve down on the bench with them. She was still angled towards Tony, one hand resting on his, as their knees touched - like a barrier between Steve and Tony. Steve moved behind her to wrap and arm around her waist and hook his chin over her shoulder to stare at Tony. Wanda was torn between wanting to hug Tony, wanting to lean back into Steve’s embrace, and the urge to flee from the entire situation. In the end, she did none of those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really fucking pissed at you,” Tony said eventually, without actually looking at Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Steve replied sadly. Wanda didn’t even have to look at his face to know he was wearing that look of pure defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be mad for awhile, okay?” Tony told him. “But then I’m gonna forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are?” Steve asked, voice lifting in hope. Wanda gave Tony a little smile of support and squeezed his hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Steve. Of course I’m going to fucking forgive you. Jesus. You’re my friend. But for now, I’m going to be mad, and you’re going to be okay with that.” Tony leaned back again against the metal wall of the plane and closed his eyes purposely, letting Wanda’s hand drop from his. Wanda frowned in concern and wondered if she should say something - not that she knew what exactly would make things better but the silence was almost deafening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop frowning and let me wallow, Maximoff,” Tony said quietly without opening his eyes. Wanda wondered if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span> had developed the superpower to read minds. Or if she really had suddenly become that in tune with Tony Stark - a path of thinking that could lead to madness, so she shoved that away too. Eventually, she’d have to deal with all the emotions and thoughts she was shoving deep down, but today was not that day. She got up slowly, and Steve moved in sync with her, as if it would be a tragedy to untangle himself from her. Which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing she was not thinking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood at the console, watching as the jet whipped through the clouds and not thinking about anything except Bucky Barnes. She hadn't done this before - purposely tried to meddle so completely in someone’s mind. Sure, she’d given a vision here and there - mostly terrible nightmares - but those were surface level. And she’d read Steve’s mind, but again just a very minimal amount. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she’d offered to do for Bucky was so much bigger than that - so much more delicate and easier to completely fuck up. It’d be Lagos all over again, except that instead of Steve’s calm platitudes, she’d have to deal with his sad disappointed face. Which was completely unacceptable. She was going to fix Bucky Barnes dammit, and then she was going to steal another one of those Tony Stark hugs and pretend she absolutely wasn’t on some weird brain wavelength with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they landed hours later, Steve practically demanded to be the one to go get Bucky. And Tony wanted to go with him, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did. Which is why Wanda exited the Quinjet, sealed the door shut with some well placed red energy that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic or maybe just some weird shit that resulted from letting people experiment on you, and added a force field around the whole jet for good measure. Then she was on her way towards the town, jacket pillowing in the breeze as she pulled the hood up to cover her red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t hard to find - James Buchanan Barnes - just strolling through the fruit market like any other man, albeit one with a metal arm. Wanda walked behind him until he stopped at the peach stand and frowned at the fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you offended by the peaches?” she asked with a giggle. This man was an assassin, but it seemed like the only thing he wanted to murder was the offensive fruit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was looking for plums,” he shrugged and turned towards her. “Don’t suppose you’re just here for a chat, and you’ll be on your way?” He raised an eyebrow at her, as if that was enough to derail her from her mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t suppose you’ll just come with me without a fuss?” she questioned in turn. Because maybe, just this one time, it would be that easy. Not that anything in Wanda’s life had ever been easy, but she could always hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where would we be going, darlin’?” he asked with a grin. It was a nice grin actually, made Wanda want to reach out and hug him or maybe find him a plum. It made no sense, since she didn’t know him and he was a brainwashed super-soldier/assassin, but Wanda decided right then that she liked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A place with a lot less people,” she replied and then headed back out of the market towards the Quinjet. She knew Bucky would follow; he was too curious not to. It was a long walk to get back to the little rundown area where Steve had landed - surrounded by crumbling houses and trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was okay with her though because it was a nice sunny day out, and she had The Winter Soldier ambling down the road next to her. He was much scarier than she was, which was an odd thing to be comforted by, but it didn’t stop her from smiling randomly and having an occasional pep to her step. When they reached the Quinjet, Wanda pulled up short and stared at the door. Perhaps she should warn Bucky before unleashing a potentially very angry Steve and Tony on him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We going in there or just standing here?” Bucky asked with a chuckle. She had expected something more along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>why did you bring me here</span>
  </em>
  <span> but at least he wasn’t attacking her. That was definitely a point in her favor when Steve did eventually give her a lecture about going off on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, it’s just that Steve and Tony are kind of trapped in there. And I was trying to judge how mad they’re gonna be…” she trailed off and scrunched her nose up in concentration. Bucky raised both eyebrows and stared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve trapped Captain America and Iron Man in this bird?” he asked skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, with magic. Or whatever you get when Hydra experiments with alien tech that results in red energy pulses,” she shrugged her shoulders and blushed a little. There was a little red force field around the plane that Wanda was certain would hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> - including two Avengers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So what did you want with me?” he asked finally, body so still that Wanda was reminded of a snake coiled to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m not with Hydra now. I’m an Avenger. But um. I thought I could fix your mind? From the brainwashing and the tampering and the programming. Not that I’ve done anything of that caliber before, but I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s all that painful. I mean, Tony really hated having me in his mind, but that was a different scenario. Besides, I’m not doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you anyway. But I’m pretty sure I can help. And not fuck up because Steve will make that disappointed face and not the other face that makes me feel all warm inside. So I mean, yeah, you in?” Wanda rambled on and then bit her lip. Bucky stared at her, eyes open too wide with what looked like hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do that? Make it all go away?” Bucky finally asked, voice quiet as if just asking too loud would make her say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, probably. That’s a </span>
  <b>lot</b>
  <span> of stuff to just erase, which I’ve never ever done, so you might end up with my shitty memories replacing them or something. You don’t want to just know though?” she questioned. Wanda would want to know, but she was a bit of a masochist. Besides, pain, guilt, sorrow, anger - those were her old friends. She’d been living with them since she was 10 years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of really bad stuff,” Bucky said slowly, not really answering her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? It’s your bad stuff, even if it wasn’t your choice. But this choice is all yours, James Barnes. If you want it gone, okay. We’ll give it a shot. If you want it all back, then it’s yours,” Wanda tapped the side of Bucky’s head twice as she talked. “I’m just here to give your back control of your own mind. The rest is up to you.” They stood there like that for what might have been minutes or an hour, red energy shield pulsing over the plane behind them, before Bucky spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it all. They’re my memories. I deserve to have them, even if they’re really bad,” he decided finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want Steve out here now or after? I mean, I really don’t know if it’s going to hurt or how it’s going to go so backup wouldn’t be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea,” Wanda bit her lip as she debated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go in there then. Keep that fancy magic shield up just in case,” Bucky said nodding his head at the door to the Quinjet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m not gonna blow us up or something, but okay,” Wanda agreed with a giggle that was boarding just on hysterical. Bucky didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem </span>
  </em>
  <span>all that concerned but then again he also wanted a force field for a bit - okay a </span>
  <b>lot</b>
  <span> - of mental intrusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he really was concerned she’d blow them up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda waved her hand and the door opened. As Steve and Tony were slowly revealed, Wanda waved another hand to keep them in place. They looked really pissed, arms crossed over their chests and eyes narrowed. She shooed Bucky up the ramp and into the jet before closing the door once again. One they were secured inside the Quinjet, and she was sure her red energy shield was back up, Wanda released Steve and Tony from her hold. Tony eyed Bucky wearily and then plopped back down on the bench without saying a single word. Steve stared wide-eyed at Bucky then reached a hand out to touch his old friend. Bucky flinched away and back towards Wanda. Steve’s face crumbled, and Wanda </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved forward, between Bucky and Steve, and clapped her hands in an attempt to look like she knew what she was doing. Not that she had any idea, but she thought she was doing an excellent job of faking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. We’re gonna do this now,” she said to the men around her, forcing a smile that she hoped didn’t look too much like a grimace. She felt Steve’s large hand settle on her hip, and she breathed a little easier. She kind of hated - and kind of loved - that in the course of a single day, she’d somehow decided that Steve touching her was all she needed to calm down. But she forced that line of thought to the back of her mind to panic about </span>
  <em>
    <span>later,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she wasn’t on the verge of rearranging someone’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I sit down?” Bucky asked quietly, breaking the silence and Wanda’s swirling emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And, uh, close your eyes and try to remain calm, yeah?” she said, voice lilting up in her accent at the end so it seemed like more a question than instructions. But since she didn’t actually know what she was doing, it seemed fine to her. Regardless, Bucky sat directly down onto the Quinjet floor at her feet and closed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No turning back now then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her hands on top of Bucky’s head gently and then closed her eyes. She could feel Tony’s emotions - rage, grief, confusion - balled up tight as if he was trying his absolute best to shove all his feelings down deep for later. And wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> a very familiar action. Another point in favor of the Tony and Wanda future friendship; Vision would be so proud. She could also feel Steve - not just his hand still firm on her hip - but also his emotions, which she tried to filter past even though Steve was projecting so much hope and faith </span>
  <em>
    <span>in her</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she couldn’t help but feel more confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally focused on the man at her feet, she felt the swirl of emotions and memories. They seemed to be all over the place - memories out of time and space sitting at the forefront of his mind and memories buried deep that seemed tied to a </span>
  <b>lot </b>
  <span>of pain. Wanda waded through Bucky’s mind to find the programming from Hydra - the one thing she was going to attempt to actually remove - and flexed her fingers on Bucky’s head. The action had the effect of running her fingers through Bucky’s silky hair, and the man let out a little sigh of contentment. A flood of new memories came at Wanda all at once, as if the very action had unlocked every memory that Bucky had of Steven Grant Rogers. It was a lot all at once, and she had the urge to just pause and </span>
  <em>
    <span>look,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she found what she was looking for and flexed her fingers again as she began to remove the words that Hydra had taken brutal care to hardwire into Bucky’s mind. With her eyes closed, Wanda couldn’t see the glow of red that emulated from her and around Bucky, as if her energy was caressing him - a magical apology for the horrors that had been inflicted over the decades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony and Steve watched the ebbs and flows of Wanda’s red energy across her skin and then down around Bucky. It seemed to them only mere minutes later that Wanda opened her eyes with a tiny smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Wanda, time seemed limitless in Bucky’s mind. She’d trekked through a century of memories - sorting them into chronological order, brightening the ones that had been dulled or hidden, and removing the programming and brainwashing as she went along. It was like walking through a field of flowers - some with thorns that hurt when she touched them - and plucking the weeds that Hydra had planted along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled her hands back from his head, Bucky slumped forward onto the floor as if he was too tired to hold himself up. In an instant, Steve was there on the floor gathering Bucky up into his strong arms. Wanda moved away from them and sat next to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we can go home now,” he said quietly. Wanda looked at him quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Bucky come?” she asked, genuinely curious if Tony would have a problem with that. She wouldn’t blame him, but it might break Steve’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony said with a sigh. “But I don’t think I’ll stay.” Wanda frowned. She didn’t particularly want Tony to go anywhere - especially since she’d just decided to embrace the fact that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be friends. But she also wouldn’t stop Tony from doing what he needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you wouldn’t,” she confessed. Tony gave her a smile, small but genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally come around to appreciating my sparkling personality, Maximoff?” Tony joked. But Wanda could feel the little burst of joy that emulated from him. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span> an issue that her powers seemed to be weirdly in tune with Tony Stark, but she figured that could go on her long list of problems for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed simply. Tony’s smile turned more warm and earnest as Wanda continued to beam at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I could be persuaded to post up in the lab and create something new?” Tony said hesitantly. Wanda wondered if that something new would be for Vision or Rhodey or maybe even her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Accords?” Wanda questioned. Because that was the other thing that was hanging unsaid over the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Steve seemed to want to take another pass at them with Sam and propose some changes before signing anything. Suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get everyone together and do it as a team,” Tony shrugged as if it was no big deal. But it was a big deal - a huge deal really. Wanda had heard the spiel from Ross and seen the way he looked at her, as if she was a villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said simply. It was an all encompassing thank you - for giving her a home, for supporting the team, for being willing to hear everyone out - and she knew that Tony knew that by the look on his face. Instead of saying anything about it, for which she was grateful as feelings were her </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite thing, Tony just leaned back and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I’ll take a nap on the way back,” he said, changing the subject completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help. Do you trust me?” she asked quietly. Tony opened his eyes again to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied truthfully. It stung more than she thought it would, but it was a valid response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. Do you trust me enough to help you sleep right now?” she asked instead. Maybe one day they could trust each other completely, and this moment could be the first step in that direction. Tony took a deep breath and stayed silent, as if he was really considering her words, before he nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Wanda, I trust you enough for that,” he replied. Wanda smiled at him until he leaned back again and closed his eyes. She moved one hand to Tony’s temple and the red magic flowed from her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, Tony,” she whispered and then pulled forward some pleasant memories - Pepper, Happy, Rhodey - to the forefront of his mind. He looked so peaceful that for a moment Wanda just stared at him with a soft smile. When she looked up, Steve was staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go home?” she asked quietly. Steve looked down at the man in his arms and then back at her in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a bit overwhelmed,” she said softly, answering the question Steve hadn’t voiced. Wanda moved to the floor with two men. Bucky looked up at her as she sat down in front of him with her legs crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he smiled at her, a bit pinched at his eyes, as if smiling was a difficult thing to do. And it probably was in that moment, with all those memories and feelings coming at him all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a Stark approved method of napping?” she teased with a nod over her shoulder to the man that was sleeping peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, could go for that,” Bucky nodded slowly. Steve helped him up to the bench on the other side of the plane from Tony, but Wanda remained sitting on the floor. She was comfortable where she was, and she didn’t want to crowd Bucky. When he was sitting comfortably and staring at her again, Wanda waved her hand as the room crackled with her red energy again. Instead of pulling peaceful memories like she had for Tony - since she’d already organized Bucky’s mind once today - Wanda just created a dream of peace with sunshine and the East River. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Bucky and Tony peacefully sleeping, Steve made his way to the console to set a course for the compound. He sat in the pilot’s chair while Wanda stood next to him taking in the view as they rose up into the clouds. She wondered if she could use her powers to force herself to sleep peacefully. Dreaming of clouds seemed like an excellent way to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda was pulled out of her musing about clouds by Steve wrapping an arm around her waist. The feeling was both foreign and familiar at the same time, and Wanda found that it was quite grounding to be held by Steve Rogers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down gingerly on Steve’s knees and wondered if that was too much, if she’d gotten the wrong impression. Instead of her worries being realized, Steve just pulled her more fully into his lap and wrapped both arms around her, securing her there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda didn’t say anything - and neither did Steve. Instead, she just adjusted her body to rest her face against Steve’s broad chest. He still smelled a bit like fresh soap mixed with some sort of spicy aftershave. Wanda closed her eyes and soon followed Tony and Bucky into slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke, it was to the soothing timber of Steve’s voice, quiet in her ear, letting her know they’d landed. She blinked a few times to gather her thoughts and marveled at not only the loss of hours, but the best sleep she’d had in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wondered if Steve was available for her to sleep on permanently, because she almost felt like a new person. She didn’t say that, of course. Wanda was better than anyone - save for maybe Tony Stark - at shoving her feelings and emotions away instead of voicing them. Steve, however, didn’t seem as practiced at keeping things bottled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look better. Lighter even. You should rest more, Wanda,” Steve observed as Wanda stood and stretched. Because of course he needed to point out that apparently Wanda’s ideal place to sleep was in Steve Roger’s lap. She wondered if there was a way to run away from this conversation, and then waved a hand to wake Bucky and Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do rest, Steve,” she said slowly, praying for a well placed quip from Tony or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Bucky that might distract Steve. A quick glance in their direction let her know that instead of saving her, they were just staring with matching curious expressions. Steve didn’t notice though, since he was too busy staring intently at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wanda</span>
  </em>
  <span> and frowning with worry. <em>Well fuck.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I just sleep better with you,” she said finally and then wondered how difficult it would be to wipe Steve’s memory of her saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Before she could do something drastic - and potentially unethical - Steve smiled at her, large and beautiful in the way it lifted his entire face, like she’d told him it was Christmas morning. Which fine, Wanda was willing to say way more stupid stuff if it made Steve smile like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna go to the lab,” Tony coughed awkwardly, finally saying something. “I could take a look at the arm, if you want?” And instantly Wanda turned from looking at Steve’s beautiful face to look at Tony as she felt a swirl of fear, anger, confusion, curiosity, and pure </span>
  <b>panic</b>
  <span> emulating from him the second the words were out of his mouth. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted to take them back - maybe perform his own potentially unethical memory wipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> something that required further investigation that apparently she was auto-tuned into Tony Stark’s emotions. Bucky’s feelings were also easy to locate, but she attributed that to the fact that she knew his mind better than anyone - including himself. Mostly she just got sorrow and guilt from him, but there was also a little spark of hope that she latched on to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could come too,” she volunteered, “if you guys don’t mind having me around?” And then she was overwhelmed with twin feelings of gratitude - all the other emotions seemingly falling away. They were still there, of course, since feelings didn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nobody knew that better than Wanda. But it seemed like they could be worked through, and maybe she could help with that. She wanted to help actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to help Bucky because she knew what it was like to be lost, and because she’d been in his mind so she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and because helping him made Steve do that stupid smile she was so fond of. She wanted to help Tony because of the guilt that sometimes swirled in her gut, and because he held her hand even when he was scared of her, and because she knew what it was like to squash all your emotions to fake a smile, and because apparently she </span>
  <span>liked</span>
  <span> the man so much that her powers had decided to auto-tune to his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony and Bucky hurried down the ramp as Wanda stood there watching them, just to make sure they were really okay. And then she followed after them. Steve caught up to her and interlaced their fingers together as they walked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve Rogers was holding her hand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was definitely going to panic or cry or squeal about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But for now, she just gave him one of her scrunchy face smiles and continued on towards Tony’s lab at the compound. They’d only just made it inside the doors when Bucky abruptly spun back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Steve are you…” he made an aborted noise as he stopped talking and then gave a little head nod. “Okay, yeah, you’re coming. Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if Steve would leave Wanda with the likes of us,” Tony joked as they continued inside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh. Stevie’s got a crush,” Bucky teased as he followed Tony. And then the two grown men - who'd had exactly one half aborted awkward conversation - actually fucking <em>giggled</em> at each other. Steve’s face turned a pretty shade of pink, but he didn’t reply. Wanda felt so much joy at the sight that she thought her heart might burst. She wasn’t accustomed to happiness - that was an emotion she’d only ever felt rarely and in passing - but she thought maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> get used to having it in her life a little more. It was a really nice feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the lab, it was as if the awkward weird feelings all returned at once. Tony and Bucky just stared at each other while Steve hovered behind her shoulder. Wanda was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>considering</span>
  </em>
  <span> her escape when Vision floated through the lab wall and stopped in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” he greeted with more joy and emotion in his voice than he had for any other person. “And Wanda.” Vision smiled at her as well, and she’d never been more grateful to her friend. The tension in the room all but disappeared as Bucky hesitantly introduced himself. Vision shook his hand enthusiastically - for Vision at least - and then floated out of the room once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tony said as he moved across the room to his workstation and patted the stainless steel surface, “hop on up, RoboCop.” Steve’s mouth dropped open, and he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he was about to say something, when Wanda slapped her hand over his mouth. Bucky, on the other hand, grinned wickedly and moved gracefully onto the countertop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, go ahead, Tin Man. Let’s see what you’ve got,” he laughed and then held out his arm. And despite the prickly nicknames and the banter, Wanda could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> that little sliver of interest vibrating off of Bucky in Tony’s direction. It was small, but Wanda thought it was almost as promising as the little bursts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>curiosity </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Tony kept trying to push away. Wanda wondered how many afternoons she’d have to spend in this lab to get that to bloom into something </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if Steve would be willing to accompany her on those afternoons. Sure, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird that she was suddenly so invested in Tony and Bucky’s mutual happiness, but she’d always been a little weird anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dragged Steve over the couch in the lab and plopped them both down to watch. She’d really only meant for them to sit, but before she could protest, Steve had maneuvered them so that he was stretched out on the large couch and Wanda was tucked comfortably into his side with his arm around her. And really, it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t help but drop her head to Steve’s chest and close her eyes. He was really comfy, and she really didn’t mind another nap. Without opening her eyes, she felt another ping of emotions from across the room - curiosity and excitement. She didn’t need to look to know that Tony had gotten the arm open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tony, maybe later we should talk about the fact that I apparently can like </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> you all the time. That seems like a thing we should talk about,” she said loud enough for her voice to carry across the room, eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>feel </b>
  <span>fucking concern at that statement, Maximoff,” Tony grumbled as Bucky laughed openly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t,” she replied, voice lilting in her accent as she drifted closer to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feelings, Maximoff. Ugh. Turn it off,” Tony demanded, but even in her sleepy state she knew he was too excited by the inner workings of Bucky’s arm to really care about anything else. Steve placed a kiss on the top of her head, and Wanda decided that happiness was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> an emotion she’d like in her life all the time, if it was anything like this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Tony. I think this is the kind of thing we have to postpone the Accords for,” Steve said, tone teasing despite the serious statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t we already do that?” Tony asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only in your mind,” Wanda added helpfully as she snuggled further into Steve’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, bad Wanda. Stop that,” Tony whined, but Wanda knew he wasn’t really mad. He might be eventually, if he was just strolling around with his emotions on display forever, but he wasn’t mad about it right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday, call Ross and leave a message that the Avengers will get back to him. Next month,” Tony instructed and then he was fully focused on Bucky’s arm. Wanda let herself completely drift off after that, secure in the knowledge that everything would be okay. Maybe not today or next week or next month, but eventually. Because they were the Avengers, and they were in it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as she slept, Wanda Maximoff dreamed of clouds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!</p><p>Come play with me on <a href="http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>